


Just Like One Of Your Rom-Coms

by Haxxor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Matespritship, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxor/pseuds/Haxxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece featuring Sollux finding Karkat when all the stress has gotten to be too much and he's taking some time to vent. Just some fluff that may or may not make any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like One Of Your Rom-Coms

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this all on my iPod so hopefully it's not too horrible. xD

Karkat was curled up in the dark when Sollux found him, so quiet that at first he overlooked him. It was the shuddering sigh that caught his attention, drawing his red-blue gaze back to the corner in which their leader hid. He said nothing to alert Karkat to his presence, watching him in a fascinated curiousity, marvelling at the sight in silence.

When he was this still, this -quiet-, he seemed like a different troll. Usually Karkat seemed bigger than this, hell sometimes he seemed bigger than Sollux was, his loud voice and firey stare making the other people in a room look less real, less alive. Everyone complained about him, including Sollux himself, but no one could deny they paid him attention when he was fired up and on a roll. His hands spoke with him, moving through the air in jerky gestures as his expressions twisted and mirrored his tone. He was never still, towering over everyone without an inch over Nepeta, using the power of his personality alone. Like this...he seemed less solid. Like something that wasn't quite there.

He was tiny. That was what Sollux first realized. Tiny, with twiggy little limbs and hair like a bird's nest. His spine was curved, his pointy little chin tucked up on his scrawny knees and his fingers, calloused and traced with faded scars, were tangled in his hair, kneading and tugging. His shoulders, obviously boney under his baggy shirt, were hunched and shaking.

He was crying, Sollux realized with a jolt. Trembling and letting out these soft, shaky sighs as he tried to keep quiet. As much as he wanted to step back and go another way, tell everyone else he couldn't find him...he just couldn't. He'd never really seen his friend like this before, not in the whole time he'd led them had Sollux seen him this...this WEAK and for a moment he thought it might be because the humans were leading now. But that would be stupid wouldn't it? He hadn't even fought for the position and in his experience KK always fought for what he wanted. So...what was it?

Sollux swallowed nervously as he took a silent step forward. One had to be careful aporoching a troll that was hiding, unless you wanted a fight on your hands. Being seen weak was dangerous after all.

Thinking sneaking up might not actually be the best idea, he spoke up, keeping his voice low and as soothing as he could, not wanting to incite an attack from Karkat in his emotional state. "kk? kk are you alright? did y0u get hurt?"

When Karkat didn't answer he frowned, taking another slow step forward. He was worried but he didn't want to crowd the other. If he WAS hurt and Sollux agitated him into trying to fight it would be bad. Very bad. "cmon kk, talk t0 me, it's okay, i just want t0 help."

Karkat didn't raise his head, but he didn't growl or make any indication that he was objecting so Sollux kept coming closer, eventually kneeling next to his friend and cautiously placing a hand on his trembling shoulder. "kk?"

"GO AWAY." Karkat growled, voice muffled and shaky against his pants. Sollux heard no real venom in the demand, and so ignored it, instead beginning to pull the smaller troll into his lap. It took a little manouvering but at least Karkat wasn't squirming too much, and after a bit of weak struggling and muted protesting he had the cancer's face pressed against his chest. Sollux hummed softly, rocking him in his lap as he passed his fingers through the bird's nest Karkat called hair, not minding the tears soaking through his shirt as he patiently waited for Karkat to calm down. 

It took a while, yet seemed to happen almost too soon. Karkat lifted his face from his shirt and looked up at him, eyes still squinty and watery. Sollux swallowed roughly, a bit taken by the way the smaller troll's hands were curled into loose fists against his chest, clutching into his shirt and the trembling little scowl Karkat was trying to send him. 

"feel better?" Sollux tried to keep his tone casual, not wanting to make the way his heart was clenching at the pitiful state the other was in. He'd been struggling with it a while, since Terezi let it slip that he was a mutant-blood, having to have dealt with years and years of hiding it, though with everything going on he hadn't had much time to think his feelings through.

But fuck if he wasn't having trouble untangling his tongues now that he had Karkat in his lap and allowing himself to be vunerable. He shouldn't have been thinking about it so much, for quite a few reasons, but he couldn't seem to help it. Clamping down on it for a second, he tried to school his face from dumbfounded to concerned. It wasn't too hard with Karkat giving him that look though. "what happened?"

"..." Karkat took his time thinking before he said anything. His boney shoulders were still quivering. "I...I COULDN'T FUCKING..."

"...I couldn't do anything." Sollux froze at the sudden softeness of the other's tone, not loud, not commanding. Just quiet and a little shaky. "I fucked it all up, our session, the human's session, and half of us are dead...you died TWICE..."

At that his voice hitched a little and Sollux instinctively gathered him closer. "kk, it's okay, it wasn't y0ur fault. the sessions were d0omed t0 begin with."

When Karkat just shook his head, Sollux rubbed at his back, pressing his face to Karkat's hair between his nubby little horns. "shhhhh kk, you did fine. y0u stopped gamzee right? and i don't mind the dying thing, it was what i was supp0sed to d0."

After a moment of almost comfortable silence, in which Karkat seemed to calm down a little bit, Sollux cautioned a kiss to the top of Karkat's head. When the cancer let out a questionning sound he shrugged. "i...i could help y0u more if y0u want...er...you kn0w when you feel like this 0r you kn0w...uh..."

He fell silent when Karkats lips, soft and a little chapped, pressed against his own. It was clumsy, and a little rough, but Sollux slipped a hand around to cup at the back of Karkat's head, kneading softly at the base of his spine with the other. When they finally broke apart Karkat was flushed to the tips of his ears, while Sollux smiled down at him. 

"yeah, that." His smile turned a bit mischievous. "just like one 0f your r0m-coms right?"

He laughed and squashed the resulting squawking Karkat against his chest, pressing him there tightly until he calmed and snuggled in, voice muffled and vaguely pouty, but back to itself when he spoke. "YEAH."

"heh."


End file.
